


Concentration

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani comes home from work to find Yahaba napping with their puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration

**Author's Note:**

> written for [kyouhaba week](http://kyouhabaweek.tumblr.com/) day 5 - domestic!

The apartment is quiet when Kentarou comes home from work, and that's always a bit of a concern, when he knows that both his boyfriend and their puppy should be home too. He takes his shoes off at the door, changing into his slippers, and walks into the lounge room. The lights have been left on, which means that they definitely have to be _somewhere_. 

Maybe Shigeru took Hiro for a walk and forgot to tell Kentarou about it. Perhaps they're causing mayhem somewhere. Honestly, with the two of them, the possibilities are endless. For all that he claimed to not really be a dog person when they first started dating, Kentarou is pretty sure that their puppy likes Shigeru more than him. It's fine, really, because he loves them both and they're always so incredibly cute together. Hiro is mischievous and Shigeru is a lot more indulgent than Kentarou would have ever expected. 

Except then, Kentarou finds them both curled up on the couch. Shigeru is asleep, looking like he only got halfway through changing out of his work clothes. Hiro is lying on Shigeru's chest, tucked up into a tight ball, cuddled up against him. 

It's the cutest thing that Kentarou has ever seen. 

He pulls his phone out, taking a photo, and the shutter sound makes Shigeru stir, blinking his eyes open.

"Oh, Ken," Shigeru yawns. "I didn't realise I fell asleep." 

"Let me guess: the puppy has been making you play with him from the moment you got home," Kentarou smiles fondly, stroking his fingers through Shigeru's hair. 

"You know me," Shigeru murmurs, turning his face into Kentarou's touch, kissing the middle of his palm. "I'm not very good at saying no to Hiro."

"I know," Kentarou sighs. He gently strokes his fingers over Hiro's head, who sleeps on undisturbed. "He looks exhausted, though. I'll move him to his bed so you can get changed." 

Hiro stirs a little when Kentarou picks him up, wiggling in his arms and licking his chin in greeting, but he's too sleepy to properly get up when he's put down in his big, soft dog bed. Kentarou smiles at him, nuzzling into his soft fur before leaving him to sleep.

Shigeru is in their bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt, when Kentarou joins him. They look at each other, and Shigeru raises an eyebrow in an attempt to be seductive, which is quickly ruined by the way he yawns. 

"You're a mess," Kentarou laughs fondly, walking over and helping him unbutton the rest of his shirt. "Long day at work?" 

Shigeru hums in agreement. He starts earlier than Kentarou does and finishes earlier, but a lot of his work requires him to travel, and to deal with other people. It usually leaves him exhausted. 

"I imagine Hiro took up the rest of your energy, then," Kentarou murmurs, pushing Shigeru's shirt off his shoulders before working on unbuckling his belt. "Nothing left for me, huh?" 

"That's not true," Shigeru murmurs, taking Kentarou's wrists and pulling them closer, until their arms are wrapped around each other. "I've always got energy for you." 

Kentarou laughs softly, kissing Shigeru before resting their foreheads against each other. 

"You're half asleep, you know. Why don't you take a nap? I'll start dinner. It'll be ready by the time you wake up." 

"You're so good to me." Shigeru nuzzles against Kentarou's neck, kissing it. "You're my favourite." 

With a smile, Kentarou continues to undress Shigeru, down to his boxers. Shigeru, too tired to change into his pyjamas, yawns again and lets Kentarou guide him towards the bed. 

Satisfied, Kentarou changes out of his work clothes as well and goes to the kitchen, starting on a quick curry before he sets the rice cooker going. He knows that Hiro probably hasn't eaten yet, so he fills the food and water bowls so that they're ready for him when he wakes up. He doesn't want to disturb Shigeru or Hiro, so he turns the TV to mute, plugging in his game system, happy to pass the time like this until Shigeru is awake. 

He doesn't realise that it's been an hour until Shigeru wakes up and walks into the lounge room, wearing his pyjamas now, and leans over the back of the couch. He kisses the nape of Kentarou's neck, before coming around to sit next to him. 

"Hungry?" Kentarou asks, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Not yet," Shigeru hums, sitting back and watching Kentarou play. "I'm getting there, though. You?"

"I can wait." Kentarou wins the level he's currently playing, then cheers under his breath. He glances to his side when he feels Shigeru's hand resting on his thigh. 

"Is Hiro still asleep?" Shigeru asks, as his fingers follow the seam of Kentarou's pants. 

"Yeah," Kentarou says softly, spreading his legs a little. "Shigeru…"

"Your next level is starting soon," Shigeru points out innocently, and his fingers are warm through the thin, worn material of the pyjama pants, rubbing back and forth so slowly that it makes Kentarou wants to press into the contact to encourage it. "Don't want to disturb your game, now." 

With a low grunt at the back of his throat, Kentarou starts the next level, tightening his grip on his controller. He keeps his eyes on the screen, as Shigeru strokes him through his pants, coaxing him to full hardness. He spreads his legs a little more, to give him more space, and his breath hitches when he feels Shigeru undoing the drawstrings of his pants, slipping a hand under his waistband. 

"Don't lose, Kentarou," Shigeru whispers, and Kentarou whines, trying his best to concentrate. He's playing on a map that he knows well, with weapons that he's good at. He can win. He knows it. Even with Shigeru distracting him like this. 

"So close," Shigeru hums, as the timer for the level counts down, and Kentarou is tensing, trying not to come just yet. 

The level finishes, and Kentarou doesn't even wait to see the results, putting his controller down and grabbing Shigeru, pulling him closer, to straddle his lap. Shigeru is laughing into their kiss, but Kentarou tugs his pants down, finding him hard and leaking. It's not as if Kentarou even needs to check the results of the game anyway, when the curve of Shigeru's mouth against his says enough. 

Shigeru's laughs slowly turn into whimpers instead, as Kentarou wraps a hand around both of them, rocking his hips. Kentarou sucks on Shigeru's lower lip, stroking them both a little harder. He's so incredibly close that he's tensing with it. He's pleased to find Shigeru is in a similar state as well. 

"Did you get hard just from touching me?" Kentarou murmurs against Shigeru's lips. "From being a tease?" 

"Yeah," Shigeru smiles. He splays his hand out against Kentarou's stomach. "Feeling the way you tense always gets to me. You were trying so hard to concentrate." 

"You didn't make it easy for me," Kentarou replies, stroking harder. "You never make anything easy for me, do you?"

With a breathless laugh, Shigeru clings to him tighter. "It's why you love me so much. "

"Yeah," Kentarou admits, and then they're both coming, gasping into each other's mouths. They stay where they are for a moment, holding onto each other, and Shigeru smiles, pressing a light kiss to Kentarou's lips.

"We're going to have to change again," he murmurs. "Shower with me?" 

They don't end up getting around to eating dinner for a while. Neither of them particularly mind.


End file.
